


Chapter 1: More Wasteland Surprises

by DigitalSpec



Series: The Courier's Journey [1]
Category: Akame ga Kill!, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSpec/pseuds/DigitalSpec
Summary: Courier 6, having helped the NCR protect Hoover Dam from Caesars Legion, finally has what he wanted. Time and safety, for the most part. Sure he doesn't completely agree with the NCR, but he sees them as the only thing capable of returning the Wasteland to a society. One day, as he is enjoying the local scenery in Goodsprings saloon, he is approached by a strange man who asks him to deliver a package. Six agrees and is handed a small, shiny, circular device along with a preemptive payment of 1200 caps. The man told him to head towards Zion and then quickly departed. Six felt odd accepting this, but a job was a job afterall. He ordered one last drink before heading back home to pack, but all the way he couldn't help but to think there was more to this delivery then the man gave up...





	Chapter 1: More Wasteland Surprises

"Hng..." the mysteriously armored figure groaned as he wiped some dirt from his helmets visor. Slowly getting up on one knee the man clutched his side as he groaned in pain. Glancing around and noticing the green trees and grass that surrounded him, the man let out an audible sigh "Zion? When was I..." groaning again he shook his head before standing up. The man checked his bandaging, and after ensuring it was still effective, began grabbing his gear from the surrounding area. After finding his equipment and ensuring it still functioned properly, he brought up his Pip-boy to ensure it was active. Scrolling through the category's the man was once more relieved at the fact that the majority of it was working. However, the local and world map had nothing on them. After the Legion had been defeated and the NCR took Hoover dam, along with New Vegas under their wing, the Courier had gone off and explored the vast majority of the western United States, including Zion, before returning to the Mojave. So he figured there should be something. At the very least, Vault-Tec's orbital satellites should have picked up his location and given him a rough estimate. Instead, all he got was the blue background of his Pip-boy. Tightening the bandage that housed his wound Six placed 'That Gun' into his holster and placed his hunting rifle, or as he called it 'Last Call' on his back. Lastly holstering his combat knife in its sheath on the back of his lower torso before checking his back pocket, if only to make sure the package he was supposed to deliver was still safe. Feeling the outline in his pocket, Six nodded his head and looked around before choosing a direction to walk, hoping he would stumble across some type of marker to tell him where exactly in Zion he was. As he made his way through the greenery, Six couldn't help but every so often glance at the trees that surrounded him, he was always amazed at the fact Zion was relatively untouched by the Great War. Atleast compared to the rest of the US. He jumped at every opportunity to go there, but never wanted to stay for too long. Afterall, the Mojave was his home. Hearing a twig snap behind him Six instinctively reached down for 'That Gun' and aimed towards the source of the noise. Narrowing his eyes he allowed the HUD in his riot helmet to scan the area. Upon coming up with no hostiles he lowered 'That Gun' but kept it in hand, just in case he ran into any local...'rabble'. Because, as everyone in the wasteland knew, letting your guard down for even a moment could mean death... if you were lucky. On a hunch the man reached down for his Vault 6 canteen and unscrewed the top before turning it upside down. A single drip fell from the mouth of the canteen, and Six sighed as he placed it back on his belt. He needed to find a stream to refill his canteen, as there was no telling how long he would be in Zion. Attempting to occupy his mind he thought of past jobs he had done, and grimaced as he remembered this one time the NCR sent him and a small squad to clear Bonnie Springs of Cazadors. Somehow, the five man team pulled it off without many casualty's. The reward wasn't much, but Six began to expect that. While the NCR brought law and order to the Mojave, and Six did respect them, they were still corrupt, and cheap. Pushing through the brush Six stumbled across a stream, what luck! After he fills his canteen, all he has to do is follow the stream and eventually he'll find a Sorrows or Dead Horse's camp. Scanning the area to ensure there was nothing dangerous around Six knelt down and reached for his canteen. Unclipping it from his belt he unscrewed the top and placed it against the current of the stream before returning his gaze to the line of trees in front of him. Having filled up his canteen Six stood up and stretched, relishing in the peace and quiet he always seemed to get in Zion. After he had helped the Sorrow's and Dead Horse tribes defend their home, Zion seemed to become a little friendlier atleast. Joshua also seemed to be a little different after that day. Consequently, the only thing you really had to worry about was the wildlife or occasional White Tail counterattack. Six reached up and removed his helmet before latching that onto his belt as well. Feeling the wind blow through his moderately short black hair and scraggly beard was refreshing. 'Ah, the sweet Zion weather.' he grinned before bending down and splashing some of the cold, rad free water on his face. After a moment Six let out a small huff and felt the canteen slip out of his hand. As he reached down to retrieve it, he was tackled from behind and subsequently sent to the ground.

 

As his riot gear hit the sand Six brought his right arm up just in the nick of time as the Gifnora Dog's jaw snapped shut. Effectively blocking the attack. Feeling a sharp pain go through his right arm Six attempted to rip his arm away before finally managing to kick the Danger Beast off of him, and send it into a tree with a yelp. Quickly getting up on one knee he glared towards the strange beast as he ran his fingers across his arm. Looking down his eyes widened in shock when he noticed the strange dog had managed to penetrate his armor, and he was bleeding slightly from the wound because of it. As the dog got up and growled towards its prey, Six slowly stood up and returned the dogs glare. The two began to circle, almost as if trying to find the others weakness. Anything that could be exploited to provide victory. The unarmed Courier grinned when the hound leapt towards him, only to have four 45-70 gov't rounds loaded into it. Satisfied the Courier spun the Ranger Sequoia in his hand before victoriously shoving the weapon back into its holster. If his time as a Courier taught him anything, it's that you should always carry a Sequoia. Strong enough to tear even a Deathclaw to pieces, the weapon was something to truly be treasured. Even if NCR Veteran Rangers were the only one to use it for the most part. Walking over Six knelt down and studied the beast. 'Another escaped experiment from Big Mountain?' he thought to himself. 'No, none of those brains mentioned any mutated dogs. Besides, how would they have gotten all the way to Utah? It just doesn't make any sense.' sighing Six shook his head 'Why would those fucking brains have told me anything anyway, it's not like I saved them or anything.' he thought sarcastically before standing up and grabbing his canteen from the stream. Sufficiently wiping off what little dirt he could Six placed the canteen in its spot on his belt and latched it securely into place.

 

Grunting in irritation Six rolled his eyes as he remembered the wound he sustained. He didn't want to take more time patching himself up, he wanted to just get this delivery done and head back to the Mojave at this point....or so he thought. 'Why' he realized 'All I'm missing back in the Mojave is Cass drinking and Raul's constant 'boss' comments.' shrugging Six reached down for his helmet. After sliding it over his head the word 'companion' kept repeating itself in his head, and that's when he realized he still hadn't seen his companion. "ED-E?! Where are you?" he shouted, once more returning his focus to the treeline in front of him. Six had forgotten all about his companion as he examined his surroundings, completely focused on trying to figure out where he was. Hearing what sounded like a faint 'beep' the Courier hurriedly made his way to the source. 'Beep. Beep beep. Bwooooop!' as the sound began to get more and more desperate, so did the man as he was up to a run by this point. ED-E was a Pre-War Eyebot sure, and there were tons of those around, if you had the right know-how you could even have an army of them if you wished. But he was a damn good one, and after everything that happened in the Divide Six began to see the robot as a true companion, maybe even a friend. Leaping through the brush with 'That Gun' at the ready, Six landed in the middle of a clearing and narrowed his eyes, examining the area for any signs of battle. Quickly turning around and aiming towards a bush as it rattled, Six stiffened his trigger finger and slowed his breathing, ready to end whatever the source was.

 

"ED-E! Good to see ya." Six sighed as he watched the eyebot float over towards him. "Are your sensors picking up anything? Where in Zion are we?" he added as he holstered his weapon. ED-E made a few clicks and went silent. After a few seconds, ED-E made a sad sounding series of beeps and hovered low, implying his sensors didn't find anything. With a grunt of irritation Six threw his hands in the air. How was he going to deliver this package if he didn't know where he was? Motioning towards the eyebot to follow Six turned and began walking in the direction he came from. Before the two could leave the clearing however, the ground shook and a two huge creatures leapt up from the ground. These creatures towered high above the two wastelanders, and roared down towards their insignificant prey. 

 

Quickly jumping away Six felt the ground shake as the massive creatures claw hit the ground. Six barely had time to react before the creatures other claw quickly slammed down next to him, and the monster roared in frustration. "ED-E! Engage the enemy!" Six called out as he rolled out of the way of another attack and fired 3 rounds from That Gun towards the beasts. With a confirmatory beep ED-E charged his cannon and opened fire on one of the beasts, causing it to roar before slamming its giant paw down on the plot of Earth that the robot hovered above. With ease the eyebot dodged the attack however, and began to circle the beast, slowly increasing its height. Jumping out of the way of yet another attack Six fired several more shots towards the beast, but noticed something rather important. While he was hitting the beast with everyshot, it wasn't letting up. If anything, it was just getting more and more angry. After a few moments Six had finally come up with a plan. Activating his riot helmets HUD the man scanned the creature for anything that looked weak. Grinning with satisfaction as his helmet targeted the area behind the creatures kneecap he waited for the creature to charge him, and once it did he drew his Sequoia and fired two rounds towards the weakpoint. This caused the beast to fall down on all fours, and as it slowly looked up it roared once more at its prey as the final round of the Sequoia left the barrel, entering the beasts eye and exiting the back of the skull. As the beast fell to the ground dead, Six heard a series of panicked beeps and spun around, only to be greeted with a giant claw. Being flung back Six smacked a tree and fell to the ground. Attempting to regain his breath his vision blurred slightly as the helmet re-adjusted its view. Coughing Six slowly got up and picked up his Sequoia before heading back to the fight. Just as Six re-entered the clearing the second beast fell to the forest floor, and ED-E hovered down towards the Courier, victoriously playing the Pre-War American anthem. Letting out a sigh Six looked towards the bodys of the two creatures before slowly making his way over to them. Scanning the bodys Six scratched the top of his helmet as he attempted to justify just what this beast was. "Bigger and stronger then a Deathclaw, with the persistence of a Radscorpion..." he thought out loud. 'Perhaps it's another creature from the Divide? Or maybe something from Big MT really 'did' make its way to Utah.' concluding his train of thought Six stood up and glanced around before turning to face his companion. "Let's get a move on, there has to be a tribal camp somewhere." he ordered as once more, he motioned for the droid to follow. With a happy beep, ED-E made his way to the side of the Courier and followed. Before the two could enter the brush however, Six felt himself hit the side of a tree as he began to feel off balance. With a worried beep ED-E hovered closer to the ground. As the Courier attempted to regain his balance, a group of fighters dropped from the tree branches that hung above the two strangers, weapons raised. "Fuck me..." the Courier weakly muttered as he quickly unholstered his Sequioa and aimed at the nearest enemy, a blond girl with strange ears on her head. Before anything could be said however, Six felt the world spin as he fell to the ground.

 

Not knowing what to do, ED-E gave a panicked beep. What was a lone eyebot going to do against six-plus hostiles, all armed and ready to kill? But he had to, otherwise it would mean the death of his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Spec here and I just wanted to say, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Couriers Journey! I intend on writing atleast two more chapters of this story so please stay tuned. I also value your criticism, make it as constructive as possible! Again, I want to say thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Stay awesome guys <3


End file.
